1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to surgical suction tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved surgical suction tool wherein the same is configured for enhanced use and positioning within an individual's mouth cavity to include means to enhance positioning within the mouth cavity, as well as optional illumination means to provide illumination within the mouth cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of suction tools for positioning within a mouth cavity is known in the prior art for the removal of saliva, liquid, and various debris from the mouth cavity, such as in use during a dental procedure. Examples of the prior art include U.S. pat. no. 3,557,456 to Hutchinson providing a suction tool formed with a tapered lower end to provide clearance for access of dental tools within the mouth cavity.
U.S. pat. no. 2,504,557 to Lumian sets forth a suction tool formed with a "U" shaped forward leg and formed with a series of passages formed through a forward tip of the leg for direction of fluid therethrough.
U.S. pat. no. 3,885,312 to Nordin sets forth a saliva extractor wherein a plurality of tubes are configured for a partial telescoping relative to one another for enhanced positioning within a mouth cavity.
U.S. pat. no. 2,574,135 to Ward sets forth a saliva vacuum tool formed with a forward slotted tip to provide enhanced access of the saliva interiorly of the vacuum bore of the tool.
U.S. pat. no. 2,859,518 to Cohn sets forth a vacuum tool for use in a dental procedure wherein the tool includes a lower clamp to impose pressure upon an exterior surface of the jaw of an individual for enhanced securement of the tool interiorly of an individual's mouth.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved surgical suction tool wherein the same addresses both the problems of unique configuration for positioning in a combination of a myriad of individuals in a dental procedure, as well as convenience in its application and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.